It is known that some light generating sources (hereinafter “light source”) operate more efficiently when their temperature is managed or maintained at certain levels. A light emitting diode (hereinafter “LED”) is known to be an efficient light source relative to many other current commercially available light sources. It is also known, however, that the efficiency of LEDs decreases as the temperature of the LED increases. Furthermore, operating an LED at a higher temperature also tends to decrease the lifespan of that LED. When operating LEDs for light-generating purposes, it can therefore be desirable to regulate the temperature of the LEDs and maintain that temperature at a certain preferred operating temperature or in a certain preferred operating temperature range. Light sources other than LEDs would also benefit from temperature regulation.
A luminaire can be designed to act as a heat sink for an associated light source and to dispel heat to the surrounding environment. When a luminaire comprises one or more light sources that are mounted to, or otherwise part of, a circuit board, thermal management of light sources may be accomplished by creating thermal contact between the circuit board and the luminaire so as to allow the luminaire to act as a heat sink. Thermal contact between a circuit board and its associated luminaire has been facilitated by screwing the circuit board to the luminaire or connecting the circuit board to the luminaire by other connectors. Using screws to create a thermal connection between a circuit board and a luminaire necessitates providing a threaded receptacle in or behind the luminaire to receive each screw. Creation of these threaded receptacles is time consuming and costly. Moreover, securing the circuit board to the luminaire with screws in this matter requires careful advancing of the screws in order to avoid damaging the circuit board or stripping the threads in the threaded receptacle. This too becomes time consuming and costly and can result in damaged circuit boards regardless of how carefully the screws are advanced. Similar problems and costs are associated with other manners of attaching a circuit board to a luminaire in a manner sufficient to create a thermal connection there between.
There is a need for a luminaire overcoming the issues described above and of the type described herein.